The present disclosure relates to methods to update portals comprising plural portlets. Portlets are user interface software components which are managed and displayed in a uniform way in a web portal page. Usually, a web portal page is divided into a plurality of areas and each portlet occupies one respective area to display information on the web portal page. Thus, each user of the web portal page can define a personalized layout of this web portal page by, for example, adding or deleting a portlet.
The Java Portlet Specification 286 standard (JSR 286) defines a way to design a portlet. A portlet designed according to this standard can be plugged into any portal supporting this standard. This standard provides portlet events that a portlet can send or receive with data such as an identifier, date, etc.